Simple Mistake
by lyr.black
Summary: ONESHOT. Poor Naruto...he should have listened to Jiraiya...maybe then he wouldn't have ended up in the hospital for three days. Stupid peeping tom.


**Because I'm a ****perv****, I unintentionally added a little sexual innuendo. Who knew Neji had such problems? ..****:grins:..**

**Anyway, this popped into my head during second period, I wrote it during third just to force myself to stay awake. By the end though, all my inspiration had fizzled out and I bluntly ended it. I've been running into this problem quite a lot lately. ..****:sighs:..**

**Tell me how much you lovers me with lots of cookies and reviews!!**

* * *

_He had never seen such a monster, such a demon before…even in comparison to the Nine-Tailed demon that raged inside him, this—creature—was too horrific to look at. Naruto shielded his eyes from the flames that licked in its smoldering, hateful, vengeful, terrifying gaze. It was attacking him! There was nothing he could do…he was being ripped to shreds by the thick, glistening claws that were like razors to his bare skin; the force that it slammed him again and again was literally breathtaking, as Naruto's helpless form crashed to the stone ground. The stone became a crater beneath him from the power that he was crushed under; spots appeared in his eyes; he gasped for the life giving oxygen that was being ripped from his lungs; he could hear sickening cracks and snaps through his screams of anguish; he couldn't tell where the pain was coming from anymore, it was just running white-hot through his body like he had been thrown into the sun to burn for an eternity…and those eyes, those __jade eyes glared daggers into his soul…_

Naruto woke with a start, snapping straight in bed, eyes wide and a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. It took him a moment to recognize the insatiable pain that ripped through his bandaged side, and he groaned and flopped back onto the squishy hospital mattress, closing his eyes and listening to the beeping of the IV machine and heart-rate monitor. It wasn't moments later that the sliding door to his room could be heard opening, accompanied by a gentle, low rumble of a chuckle. Naruto cracked open a single eye in order to glare at Jiraiya, who had seated himself comfortably on the chair next to the windowsill. The Sannin watched him with an amused crinkle to his eye, which only made Naruto scowl more, in turn causing him to groan from the pain in his jaw. He reached up to rub his sore face, only to smack himself in the eye with his mummified hand. A loud string of muffled curses infiltrated the room, and Jiraiya's smile grew wider.

"I warned you, you know. That little escapade of yours was just damn stupid."

The most Naruto could manage was the scowl already covering his face. Jiraiya sighed, blithely gazing out the window into the setting sun.

"It was only because of Kyuubi's healing powers that you survived her wrath, you know. Tsunade didn't think you were going to make it at all. You've been out for three whole days. "

Naruto gave a low groan from his throat, closing his eyes again only to hear the door softly slide open and shut. Naruto just feigned sleep.

"Is he awake?" came a familiar feminine voice. He heard Jiraiya shift in his chair.

"Not yet, Hinata-chan. Should be soon though, don't worry."

Naruto could hear the shy girl shift slightly on her toes, before she asked, voice even quieter than usual, "Ummm…do you think…could you give this to Tsunade-sama when she comes in? It's something…it's a special family recipe…an ointment for burns, friction usually…I had to make some for Neji yesterday, and I thought…with his condition…it might help…"

The poor girl trailed off, and her shuffling feet became almost irritatingly loud to Naruto's sensitive ears. The Jinchuuriki could hear the smile in his sensei's words as he told Hinata he would be sure to give it to the nurse when she returned. The girl shuffled across the floor, whispered a soft "Arigatou" to Jiraiya, and slipped out the door. Naruto sighed, sitting up as soon as he was sure she was gone. Jiraiya was already at the door, preparing to leave. He grinned evilly at Naruto for a moment, before disappearing after Hinata before the boy could say or do anything.

Therefore, Naruto proceeded to pout, at least until he heard a throat being cleared over by his sensei's vacated seat. His eyes snapped to the spot, going wide and all color draining from his face. Those evil green eyes…they still haunted his dreams…

"Ready for me to check you bandages, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a smirk, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she placed the clipboard in her arms on the chair and took a step towards him.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!"

_**FIN.**_


End file.
